<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Future by HandmaidenOfHorror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359378">To The Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror'>HandmaidenOfHorror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibiusa finished high school and her girlfriend is there to congratulate her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chibiusa/Tomoe Hotaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Congratulations on finishing high school, Chibiusa,” said Hotaru as Chibiusa was leaving the school campus after her final day of lessons. Petals of cherry blossom were swirling around her, getting caught in her beautiful long hair.</p><p>Chibiusa grinned. The older woman was part of her life long before she was even born, and while she might not remember their first meeting or much from her past (future?) life, she loved Hotaru more than anyone else (<em>don’t tell her parents!</em>) and Hotaru loved her too.</p><p>“Thanks! Bet that I’ll be attending Todai next?,” she grinned as she ran to her girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>